


Guilt Pangs

by Mr_johnnie



Series: Drabble collection [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things you can’t undo and therefore have to live with for the rest of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt Pangs

„So tell me, why did you do that?” 

Yugyeom knew he would ask that. He had had enough time to think about his answer, think about all the different reasons he could provide, imagine the different scenarios each answer might provide and how they played out. Just to find out what would be the best answer to give. He had once thought about all that, day and night. Nothing else had been on his mind, but he hadn't come up with a good one, just yet.

 

No matter what he would say, he couldn't explain his own actions.

 

It had all just become too much. The monotone daily life, breakfast, lunch, an hour outside and dinner, nothing else; the never ending voices, everyone around him just screamed out their thoughts while banging against the walls and doors; the horrific images he had witnessed already, people going insane, slicing open their own arms and lastly there were all these voices in his own head.

 

He had always been a person of reason, never been one for violence. It had been a chain of unfortunate events that even brought him into this situation, one that already nagged at his sanity. He knew what he had done was wrong and he felt horrible about it. That was why it had been almost a relief once they had caught him. He had easily surrendered.

 

His guilty conscience was probably the worst thing. It was continuously weighing him down, telling him what an awful person he was, how he didn't deserve to still be alive, how it should have been him. All this left him under too much pressure. It was only a matter of time until he would snap.

 

He had been aware of his mental state and requested help, which he was luckily granted and he hoped things would turn out well now and it actually seemed that way until _he_ started working at his ward.

 

Yugyeom had always respected people of authority, _he_ had been no difference, but after months and months of teasing, constant shaming, bad mouthing and never ending insults, he wasn't so sure of that anymore.

 

_He_ abused his power, loved putting others down and used every chance to do so. Yugyeom had been one of his favourite victims, but he lived through it, telling himself that it was what he deserved after all.

 

127 days later and it happened. A once peaceful boy, strayed from the right path, fell deeper and deeper until there was no way of return and he crashed uncontrollably on to the ground. He wasn't proud of anything he had done, but he also didn't care anymore. Yugyeom had become an empty shell, his conscious long lost, his mentality long broken and he just didn't care anymore. He couldn't get out of this and so he also long stopped searching for an answer.

 

Why had he done this? He didn't know, he just lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually meant for round 4 of microcosm,  
> but I kinda missed out on that one so I am just posting it individually~


End file.
